time travel
by Hummelberryshipper99
Summary: marley rose, the daughter of Kurt Hummel and Rachel berry goes back in time with Rory, her brother and kitty, Quinn Fabray's daughter, to see who they're parents were like. find out what characters they meet, and more.
1. time machine

**from the 1st episode of glee this season, I always saw Marley as Kurt and Rachel's daughter. her blue eyes and brown hair from Kurt and unique style of clothing choices from Rachel. you gotta admit she looks like them both a lot. like kitty is Sam and Quinn's daughter. **

**so yeah, I got this idea. **

**so I made this universe where Brittany graduated and Sam did too, and only the new glee people are in school and glee club. Kurt and Rachel aren't in college, they graduated but then they kissed and one thing led to another and they married and had Marley. Rory is Marley's brother and goes to school with Marley and the new kids so he never left. **

* * *

**Marley pov **

I woke up that day normal. wake up, say good morning to my parents, eat breakfast, normal. my mother helped pick out my outfit, much to my father's dismay, then it was off to school. I was getting ready to go into my bus, when something caught my eye.

it was shiny and halfway into the ground. I missed my bus so I crouched down to recover it, it was a time machine. oh.. my.. god.., what if this works!?. I put it in my backpack and walk to school, totally unfazed that I missed the bus. what if this is my chance to go back into the past and see how my parents were back when they were in high school? then I would get to meet my parents when they were my age and see who they were friends with. I mean, when my parents talk about how they were back in high school, they only mentioned when they were friends and stuff, they never did mention who they dated and what happened in their freshman year.

when I get there, kitty and Ryder are waiting for me.

''hey guys,'' I say, hugging them both. kitty and i made a truce and actually became best friends. Ryder and me are like siblings, he protects me and I bother him. the three of us are all good friends, my brother, Rory is the fourth but, unfortunately he disappeared.

''why are you late, miss goody two shoes?'' kitty asked playfully. I shrugged.

''I missed the bus, something caught my eye.'' I say, truthfully.

''what or who,'' says Ryder, being protective. I sigh. he always goes from zero to eighty on the protectiveness.

''ill talk to you about IT later,'' I say in a dismissive voice. I glare at them. they sighed and dropped it, I smirk. I always had the skill to glare at people, my mom says I get it from my father, like all other things. we walk in to the school and go to our first class.

about 5 hours of school later, we are in the choir room, taking our seats. I sit by my brother, Rory.

''hey bro, where have you been?'' I say, dropping my bag beside my seat. he looks a bit like our mom. like i have blue/grey eyes like our father, he has brown eyes like our mother.

''with my friends at my locker,'' he says, smiling at me. ''i know that look. any cute girls talk to you, like, I don't know, Marissa?'' i smile at him teasing him. Marissa is our parent's friends, Noah and Santana's daughter. she is scary at first when you meet her and she can insult anyone who disrespected her friends or family, but when you get to know her, she is a very sweet person. I'm friends with her, but not very close.

he blushes. ''no.'' he lies. i decide to leave him alone, because I wouldn't want to get teased by him if i talked to Jake. kitty walks to me, ''hey, can we talk about what caught your eye earlier?'' she asks me, I sigh. if caught us skipping glee he would be very upset, then i would have to deal with my parents being upset.

''fine.'' I get up and take her hand right after I tell mr. shue we have to go to the bathroom. we finally get in the bathroom and i pull off my backpack and unzipped it. i pulled out the time machine.

''is that what i think it is?'' she asked. I nod. ''i found it right beside the bus stop, it was in the ground a bit. i dug it out and it was a time machine. i thought we could finally see what all of our parents were like, back in high school.'' i explained, biting my lip.

''whatever your thinking, no.'' she says, reading my mind.

''come on, kitty. we could finally meet our parents when they were our age,'' i walk around her, ''we could talk to them, see who they were friends with, see who they were boyfriends/girlfriends with.'' i finished, proud of myself. she rolls her eyes.

''we can't. what if people notice we are missing?'' kitty says, thinking of all the consequences. ''trust me, they wont. ever since you quit the Cheerios, we never get noticed by anyone except our parents.'' i say, smiling. she raises one eyebrow.

''what about our parents?'' she asks. i shrug.

''my dad is busy writing, and my mom is busy with a movie deal.'' i answered. ''what about you?'' i ask.

she sighed, defeated. ''they're busy too. sadly, my mom is working with your mom and so is dad. wait, what about Rory?'' she asks, remembering him.

''what about him?'' i ask, curious.

she rolls her eyes, ''what if he tells your parents that you're missing?'' dang it, she's right. Rory can only keep a secret for so long. one time, he got detention for standing up to a bully, and punching him, and cussing at him. I was the only one who knew, but i kept telling him that mom and dad wouldn't ground him because they had they're fair share of bullying when they were our age, but he denied it. then after about a week later, he confessed it randomly. he didn't get in trouble, but still.

''we will take him with us. I'm sure he would love to see our parents younger.'' i say as if solving the problem.

she sighs, giving up. ''fine, we will go. but first, we have to explain this to Rory.'' she says taking my hand and going back into the choir room. i took my seat next to Rory again, when Mr. Shue wasn't looking, he mouthed 'what took you so long?', i shake my head.


	2. unwritten

**here's chapter 2!**

* * *

after school, I walked home with Rory, Ryder, and kitty. _I think I should tell Ryder about the time machine too. I mean, he is like my brother and he would probably like to meet his parents too. _I look at Rory, _what if he will tell our parents about our time machine? I wanna go with kitty alone but it will be unfair to get to meet our parents without my brother._

''hey guys, wanna hang out at my house?'' I say, they all nod, smiling. I smile too, but mentally preparing myself to tell Ryder and Rory.

when we walk in, my parents aren't home so I'm guessing that they are at work. it'll be just me, Rory and dad for the next couple of weeks. i'm not sad about it, because our dad is pretty awesome.

we all settle in my room, me and kitty nervously. i take a few deep breaths, so does kitty.

''um, guys?'' i say, getting their attention, ''um, me and kitty need to talk to you all for a second.'' i finished.

kitty took that moment to start talking, ''marley found something this morning on the way to school,'' she said, nervous. i walk to my backpack and unzip it, pulling out the time machine.

''what is it?'' says Rory. i sighed. sometimes he is a lot like our uncle finn, an airhead.

''its cereal,'' i say,sarcastically. another one of my personality quirks from my father.

''didn't have to be so mean,'' he mumbles. this is really reminding me of my father and uncle's conversations.

''anyway, as I was saying,'' I say, glaring lightly at Rory, ''this is a time machine and i was thinking that we can all check to see if it works by trying it out.'' i finished, preparing for them to freak out. but they just nodded, and then started talking.

''wait, are you kidding me?'' kitty says to me, weirded out. i just shook my head disapprovingly.

''guys!,'' i say, getting their attention, you don't think that this is pretty cool?'' i ask, curious.

''we think its cool, Marley, it's just that if you do want to do it, i cant go.'' Ryder says, ''and i don't know about you all either.'' he adds.

Rory nods. ''i mean, dad would get worried, and you've gotta admit, when dad gets worried, he and mom think of the worst possible things that would've happened to us.'' Rory adds, with another nod.

''okay, so it's just me and kitty going? you don't want to meet our parents, Rory?'' i ask. he shakes his head.

i sigh, ''okay,'' i say, giving up. i know he wants to go, it's just that he thinks he might not get back to actually see our present version of our parents.

''when do we go?'' kitty asks me.

''we can go saturday,'' i say at the top of my head. she nods and goes home after giving all of us hugs.

''ryder?'' i say, he looks at me, ''are you staying for dinner?'' i ask, curious.

''uh, no, ill just stay for a couple more hours with Rory and play call of duty, if that's okay?'' he asks, hoping not to intrude.

''no, its ok. our father wont mind. i have to do homework anyway, so,'' i said, gesturing at the door indicating them to leave.

luckily, they got the message and left. i sat down on my bed and sighed.

after a couple of hours, i finished my homework . i looked at the time machine. _surely it wouldn't hurt if I try it out. i'll see if it still works, go back in time and come back, no harm done._ i thought, biting my lip.

but before i could do it, my dad burst through the door and I jumped, scared.

''oh, there you are, marls,'' he says, ''why'd you jump?'' he asked, amused.

''because you randomly came barging into my room'' i say, glaring at him, but smiling.

''okay, if looks could kill.'' he said, noticing my glare. i laugh.

''i got it from my daddy,'' i say, innocently. he shakes his head, smiling. i was always daddy's little girl. everyone who knew my family knew that. Rory was more of a mommies boy.

''well, dinners almost ready, marls'' he said, walking out, closing the door behind him.

i walk over to the time machine and put it in my backpack.

* * *

on saturday, while waiting on kitty to come over, i turned the radio on one of my favourite stations.

Natasha bedingfield's unwritten came on. i smiled and sang along.

**i am unwritten**

**cant read my mind**

**im undefined. im just beginning the pen's in hand**

**ending unplanned.**

**staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window**

**let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**reaching for something in the distance**

**so close you can almost taste it, release your inhibitions **

**feel the rain on your skin**

**no one else, no one else**

**can speak the words off your lips, drench yourself in words unspoken**

**live your life with arms wide open **

**today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten.**

**oh,oh,oh**

**i break tradition, sometimes my tries are putside the lines**

**we've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but i cant live that way**

**staring at the blank page before you**

**open up the dirty window **

**let the sun illuminate thewords that could not find**

**reaching for something in the distance **

**so close you can almost taste it**

**release your inhibitions**

**feel the rain on your skin no one else**

**no one else can speak the word off your lips, the rest is still unwritten**

**the rest is still unwritten**

**the rest is still unwritten**


	3. meet the parents

**heres chapter 3!**

* * *

after kitty arrived, we ate dinner in silence.

After the dinner, me and kitty run up to my room, and kitty grabs the time machine.

''okay, what year?'' she asks, looking over the years.

''um,'' i think. they always said that they went to school together in 2009. ''2009.''

she turns the dial and we disappear. we reappear in McKinley Highschool, and its empty. crap.

''um, kitty? what time is it?'' i ask, looking around. she checks her watch, ''it is 12;00 pm.'' i purse my lips, _we need to be in class to fit in._

''okay, kitty? what if i told you that we need to pretend we are freshman and go to class?''

she sighs. ''no.''

i turn around to face her. ''kitty, how are we going to blend in and act normal, if we are just random 15-year-old kids walking around a random high school?'' she sighs again, thinking about it.

''fine. fine, we'll go to class and mingle with regular school kids, who, in our regular universe, is about 35 years old.'' i smile, amused.

''good.''

''fine.''

''fantastic.''

''awesome.'' she rolls her eyes, smiling a little now too.

''okay, so which class?'' we walk down a couple of hallways and pick one. once we walked to see the window on the door , kitty and I immediately saw my father and mother, and kitty's mom.

i almost walked in, but kitty pulled me aside.

''look, we need some ground rules here. 1; do not call your parents 'mom' or 'dad' instead call them by their real names, which is, if you didn't know, Kurt and Rachel berry. for when you talk to my mother or father, call them, Quinn or Sam. 2; do not do or say anything to change the future, or else, we would never be born. 3; warning: don't be hurt when your past version of your father is mean to you. if you want him to be nice to you, try to change your clothes and understand him, which is gonna be easy for you.'' i smile to show i listened.

''good.'' she mumbled. we opened the door and i sat with my mother. she smiled at me and i smiled back.

After class, she and i walked out of the classroom together.

''so, Marley, when did you go here?'' Rachel asked me, smiling a little smile.

i shrug, ''today, i guess.'' she nods.

''right. stupid question.''

''no, it's okay.''

she smiled at me. ''you are the only person who would wanna sit by me, you know that?'' she asks, looking down a bit.

i frown at that. ''im sorry.''

she shrugged, ''it's okay. I'm used to it. it's lonely at the top, you know?'' i nod, understanding.

''no.'' i say, surprising her.

''what do you mean?'' she said, confused.

''no, you're not gonna have to worry about that anymore. I'll be your friend. okay? and we will prove them wrong.'' she smiles.

''great. they always think that I use big words all the time. that's not true. i use that as a Defence mechanism. like puck uses slushies. but its less mean. i get to insult them back, just in words they don't understand.'' i nod, not blaming her. i missed my mom. she's always working on something. singing, dancing, teaching musical arts, etc. don't get me wrong, i love her and miss her and she loves me and misses me too. but i feel like i know my father more than my mother.

i realize I'm tearing up because Rachel is looking at me with concern.

''are you okay?'' she asks me, rubbing her thumb across my cheek. I nod, remembering she always used to do that when i was younger. then i notice my father walking by, glaring at my mother. i glare back, defending her.

''nothing. just mother problems.'' she nods, understanding.

''i understand. i have 2 gay dads. they picked out a mother for me, used a turkey baster, and here i am.'' she trys to smile, but it falls. i hug her, much to her surprise.

''okay, let's get to glee. can you sing?'' she asks, smiling a real smile now. i nod, excited.

* * *

**okay there it is. now, i might have the next chapter about Quinn and kitty. and maybe also Kurt and Marley. tell me, should i let Kurt be nice to Marley or mean? thank you. **


	4. Anything could happen

Kitty went into the bathroom, nervous. She was not sure about talking to her mother, Quinn might notice something. You see, when she was younger, if Kitty told one little lie, Quinn would see right through her. Kitty never knew how, but she did. So, what if her past mother thinks Kitty is lying to her, then she would squeeze it out of her someway or another.

she was pacing back and forth the bathroom walkway, mumbling to herself. Then, the door opened, revealing the blonde girl herself. Kitty was facing the other side of the wall when she entered, unnoticed.

''Hello,'' Quinn said, smiling a little, going to the mirror. Kitty froze, wide-eyed.

''What?'' she replied, taken aback. She thought her mother was a mean cheerleader in this year.

''I said 'hello', are you deaf?'' Yep, there it is. Kitty had to bite her lip to keep from saying a come back. But, she did roll her eyes, though.

Quinn noticed it though and turned around, HBIC face and attitude on. ''Did you just roll your eyes at me, Blondie?'' That's it, her mother is going down.

''You wanna say that again?'' she retorted. Quinn froze a little, surprised she said something, but then recovered.

''I barely know you, newbie. leave me alone.'' At that, Marley appeared, hearing the conversation.

''Kitty,'' She said, in a warning tone.

''What?'' Kitty asked, eyes never leaving the other blonde's.

''We need to get to class.'' The shy brunette requested. Kitty rolled her eyes, leaving.

''What was _that _all about?'' Marley asked, looking towards the bathroom door. Kitty sighed.

''I had a fight with my mother. Luckily, she didn't go far, neither did I. Did you talk to either of your parents yet?'' She asked, curious.

It was Marley's turn to sigh. ''I'm friends with my mother. But, my father, well, when I tried to be friendly with him, he insulted my clothes with a very interesting facial expression, and left very rudely.'' Kitty snorted, amused.

The brunette slapped Kitty on the shoulder, gently. ''I'm sorry. It's just, it's ironic because your mother has the same fashion sense.'' Kitty was giggling now, much to Marley's embarrassment.

''Hey!, it's not my fault. I buy and wear what I, for one, think is cute. And, if my father bought my clothes, I would be all dressed up in very fancy dresses all the time. I like my clothes because their comfy.'' Marley defended herself. Kitty nodded, calming down.

''So, where is this 'class'?'' She asked, looking around the empty halls. Marley took her wrist and lead her to the choir room, making Rachel wave them over excitingly.

''Hello, you two. Are you joining?'' Mr shue asked, writing quickly on the board.

Kitty was about to shake her head 'no', but Marley put her hand on Kitty's mouth and spoke for the both of them. ''Well, yes. Kitty and I, we just transferred here from,'' She looked around for a idea, she saw a california state trophy on one of the shelves, ''california.'' She finished, removing her hand.

Mr shue nodded, smiling at them. ''Well, if you'd like, you can sing.''

They nodded, looking at each other in panic. after what seemed like forever, but was only a couple minutes, they had a song.

Marley started, full of energy.

''Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret  
I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over

Yes since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could,'' Kitty joined in, the rest of the glee club doing back-up vocals.

''...After the war we said we'd fight together  
I guess we thought that's just what humans do  
Letting darkness grow  
As if we need its palette and we need its colour  
But now I've seen it through  
And now I know the truth

That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could

Baby, I'll give you everything you need  
I'll give you everything you need, oh  
I'll give you everything you need  
But I don't think I need you

Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret  
I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over

Yes since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could

I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be

But I don't think I need you  
But I don't think I need you  
But I don't think I need you''

They finished, the club clapping. After they stopped clapping, Mr schue spoke up happily.

''Guys, we have two new members!'' he exclaimed, smiling at them.


End file.
